custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Barney's Let's Fix a Birthday Cake (barneyallday version)
Barney's Friendship Day! is a custom Barney Home Video for Season 3 released in May 1, 1995. It is rereleased under a different title, Barney's Friendship Day! The Movie in December 31, 2012. Plot Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and the kids learn about friendships. Later, Stella the Storyteller stops by and tells them a story about two best friends. Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West / Body: David Joyner) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz / Body: Jeff Brooks) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson / Body: Jeff Ayers) *Stella the Storyteller (Phyllis Cicero) *Carlos (Corey Lopez) *Min (Pia Manalo) *Derek (Rickety Carter) *Julie (Susannah Wetzel) Songs #Barney Theme Song #Being Together #Let's Play Together #The Senses Song #Listen #One Two Buckle My Shoe #The More We Get Together #BINGO #Laugh With Me! #A Silly Hat #John Jacob Jingerheimer Smidth #Mr. Knickerbocker #My Family's Just Right For Me #The Clapping Song #Everyone Is Special #You Can Count On Me #Friendship Song #Friends are Forever #I Love You End Credit Music #Listen Notes *Barney has his Season 3 voice and 1994-2001 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1996-1997 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice and 1996-1997 costume. *The Barney costume used in this home video was silimar to the one from some Season 3 episdeo/home videos (like Gone Fishing!, Our Furry Feathered Fishy Friends, It's Raining, It's Pouring..., Barney's Fun & Games, Camera Safari, Let's Eat, Good, Clean Fun!, All Mixed Up, Oh, Brother...She's My Sister, It's Time for Counting, Barney in Outer Space, Barney's Big Surprise, Barney's Halloween Party, etc). *The Barney voice used in this home video was also used in "My Party with Barney". *The Baby Bop costume used in this home video was silimar to the one from some Season 3 home videos (like Barney's Fun & Games, Once Upon a Time, Camp WannaRunnaRound, Barney's Adventure Bus, First Day of School, Is Everybody Happy?, Tick Tock Clocks!, Play Ball!, etc). *The end credit music is the same from "Super Singing Circus". *The magic where Barney comes to life is the same from "Barney's Magical Musical Adventure". *The musical arrangements from "A Day at the Beach" are used in this video. *The arrangements for the background music are the same as the musical arrangements from the "A Day at the Beach". *A Day at the Beach's I Love You has the vocals from the Run, Jump, Skip, and Sing album, except they have the same speed as "A Day at the Beach". *The musical arrangements for Listen is a mix of the "Sense-Sational Day" arrangement and a 1988-1989 arrangement. *The end credit font is the same as Barney and the Backyard Gang videos. *This is the third Barney video to be televised. The first one is "Barney in Concert". The second one is "Barney's Safety". *This was also the first regular Barney Home Video to be televised. *After Stella the Storyteller leaves, BJ, Baby Bop and the kids are upset because Stella is leaving, so Barney sings "Friends are Forever", only focusing on Stella rather than Barney. *This is the first time Derek is the main character since "Imagination Island". *When the kids leave the classroom after saying goodbye to Barney, and the Barney doll winks at the end, the music from A Day at the Beach" (When Mom tells Michael and Amy that their Dad finishes his work and going to the beach tomorrow) is used. Released Dates *May 27, 1995 *July 18, 1998 *May 2, 2003 *December 31, 2013 "Barney's Friendship Day!" Previews 1995 Opening *Light Blue FBI Warning Screen *Light Blue Interpol Warning Screen *Please Stay Tuned Following This Presentation for Previews of Other Barney Home Videos bumper (1992) *Barney Home Video logo (1992) *Barney & Friends Intro (Season 3 Version) *Barney's Friendship Day! Title Card Closing *End Credits *BJ's Best Day Ever Preview *Barney's Families are Special Preview